The present invention concerns a device for the picking up of organic waste from the ground, in particular canine excrement. The excrement of canines, often left on sidewalks and pavements, on walkways and in general in places where people walk, poses a problem which requires an efficient solution for the protection of city dwellers and the appearance of the environment. In many places education campaigns have been started in this regard and more and more regulations are being imposed to oblige dog owners to pick up the excrement from their animals to maintain the cleanliness of communal areas.
Accordingly, various devices have been proposed for the picking up of canine excrement from the ground, devices which are relatively complicated and cumbersome and often require two hands to use.